Sweetest Crimson Red
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Ritsuka knew the odds of her accepting his feelings were slim to none, but he had to try anyway. The thing is, he never expected Scathach to return them, or for the two of them to find themselves alone in his room on Valentine's Day. It turns out even god-slayers want a little companionship, and what better day for that than Valentine's Day? Ritsuka/Scathach pairing.


**So I'm back everyone with my third in my line up of Fate Lemon one-shots. As a Valentine's Day special this one is going to feature arguable the single most popular Lancer of the Grand Order line up: Scathach. Now I won't lie, Scathach is probably one of my favorite Servant not just in terms of design but in personality, she trained Cú Chulainn into lance-wielding ass-kicking machine and is an affirmed god-killer, yet I always found something a little sad about her fate as an immortal unable to properly die.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

"You know, most men in your position would be jumping up with joy, hell most men wouldn't be sitting here, they'd be out taking advantage of the situation."

"Indeed, but if he did that then life wouldn't be nearly as interesting around here, would it? Not to mention I fear attempting to please several different women, each of whom possess several different ways to horrifically kill you, is not a wise idea. Many a fool have met their end that way."

"Yeah, but is trying to court an immortal goddess of death any better? I mean come one, you'll be lucky if Cú doesn't run you through with his spear before Scathach gets the chance to shoot you down."

Leaning back in his seat Ritsuka half-hearted glared at the emerald archer of the Sherwood Forest. "Gee Robin, thanks for the vote of confidence. You're really helping me build up my confidence."

"Oh, sorry, Master. Just calling it like I see it." The orange-haired Archer shrugged rubbing the back of his head in a manner that told Ritsuka he really didn't care too much. "Still, of all the women you could have fallen for in Chaldea, you had to fall for the one who's quite likely unattainable by anyone, even gods."

Ritsuka's face hit the table faster than a bullet with a groan leaving his lips. Of all the people for him to confine in Robin Hood and Kojiro weren't exactly what he would have called A-listers. The former was a wise-cracking, cynical youth who didn't hesitate to call out how hopeless or absurd any situation was. With the latter well, Kojiro wasn't cruel or overly sarcastic like some of the other Servants, but he did enjoy walking people in circles for his own amusement and when he handed out advice it was cryptic at best and useless at worst. More importantly neither of them were particularly the best counsels he could have gotten on the subject of romance. Then again, they were two of the only people he truly felt safe in confining in.

The private lounge area was empty just as Ritsuka had hoped. With Valentine's Day two days away life in Chaldea had…flipped upside down. It went without saying that a fair number of Heroic Spirits housed within Chaldea's walls had been in a relationship, some of them had gone well, many of them had not. In some cases those relationships tended to be what did in the Hero in question. Case in point there were Diarmuid and Lancelot, once they realized Valentine's Day was a stone's throw away the two knights practically retreated into their rooms. Given their previous experiences one could hardly blame them, though Fionn had made it a point to poke fun at Diarmuid when he thought he could get away with it. On the other side of things the more…sexually active male Servants such as Fergus had made it known they planned on celebrating the day to its fullest.

For the females…not for the first time Ritsuka questioned his sanity in choosing to live in the same building as a dozen yanderes and tsunaderes of literal mythic proportions. Worse yet, some of them had gained affections _for him_.

As Robin had pointed out, most men would have gladly taken advantage of the situation considering most of the woman attracted to him were actually fairly pretty and in some cases outright gorgeous. Of course, that was if they stopped at their looks and missed out on their…unhinged personality traits. Names such as Kiyohime and Brynhild often came to mind. On the positive side certain Servants such as Tamamo, Nero, Artoria, and even Jeanne, hadn't been swayed by whatever invisible charm he seemed to possess, or at least not too heavily by it. Word was they were pestering Dr. Roman and Da Vinci to create some kind of "portal" that would allow them to cross time and space so they could be with their loved ones. Ritsuka didn't know all the details, and in truth, he didn't want to know. So long as they didn't rip open a hole in time and space or create another singularity he was happy to let them be. That only left him with half a dozen other girls who did want his attention in some way.

The problem was there was there was only one woman he was interested in. Said woman was a proud warrior, a goddess of death, an immortal god-slayer, and most importantly…she was a thousand miles out of his league.

How exactly did you go about professing your feelings for Scathach, the Queen of the Shadow Lands?

"I could always send her my chocolate anonymously." He mused still not raising his head up to look the other two Servants in the eye.

"No offense, but I think that could be the worst thing you could do. Ole' Scathach's like Cú, if you don't say it up front you're better off not saying it at all." Robin waved off kicking up his feet. "Damned if you do, damned if you don't, love sucks, doesn't it?"

"Weren't you one of the Robins that got the girl, even if you died in the end?" Ritsuka cracked prompting himself up on his chin.

"Beats me, some days I wake up with my memories and others days I wake up with someone else's, gets confusing after a while." The British Archer explained looking completely disconnected from the entire conversation.

A hand slapped against Ritsuka's face in unmasked annoyance at his Servant's laid back attitude to a potentially serious issue. Then again, it's not like Robin or any of the other Servants lost anything if he did get shot down so he really couldn't blame him.

He'd watched and enjoyed himself, but now Kojiro felt it was high time for him to speak up. "Ah-hem, Master, If I may, permission to speak?"

"Granted." Ritsuka groaned believing whatever the purple-haired Assassin had to say he couldn't possibly make things any worse.

"I'd advise going to Cú Chulainn for advice."

Both the Archer and Master looked at the Japanese swordsman like he'd just suggested they all take a taxi to the moon. His confident smile remained firmly plastered in place.

"What? Who knows your desired's interests better than one of her former students? It's not a bad plan, don't you think?"

"No…but I don't have a desire to be run down on Gáe Bolge either." The younger Japanese native responded.

"So your love for Scáthach isn't worth your life?" The samurai coolly challenged.

The temperature in the lounge seemed to drop a few levels. Robin Suddenly sat fully upright unsure of where the conversation was going to go, and if he wanted to stick around to see it through.

Slowly Ritsuka pulled himself upwards, his previous downcast demeanor gone. He didn't back down from the cool glare Kojiro shot him from across the table. Seconds passed with the silent staring match between the two men going uninterrupted. Slowly a smile began to curve upwards on Kojiro's lips. A calm and collected breath left Ritsuka's lips as he stood upright, his young figure seeming proud and strong.

"Thanks Kojiro, I needed that." He smiled.

"Any time, Master." The samurai waved off with a laugh. He watched in satisfaction as he walked out the door and his footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

Robin turned to Kojiro with a confused look on his face. "He's not going to do what I think he's going to do, is he?"

"Most likely, sometimes you simply have to throw all caution to the wind and try your hardest, if you give one hundred of your being to a goal, rather it succeeds or fails, you won't feel ill at ease." The older man explained leaning back against his couch seat with a confident, closed-eye smile on his face.

Robin stared at the Assassin for a few moments longer before finally speaking again. "So…you plan on baking some chocolate for Musashi?"

Kojiro's right eye twitched as did his smile. "Robin…don't make me clip your wings."

* * *

Two days before Valentine's Day and the Hound of Culann was in the sparing room, tearing apart countless practice dummies as if it were any ordinary day. To Cú it actually was, even when Valentine's Day actually got here he'd more than likely be in the gigantic chamber tempering his spearmanship. Maybe he'd have a stack of chocolates waiting for him on the side as a snack.

Either that, or he'd be somewhere hiding from Medb.

"I figured you'd show up right about now." He boomed running an oncoming magic dummy through the chest with his crimson spear. With barely any effort he pulled upwards splitting the magically construct in half from the chest up.

As he twirled his spear about then settled it on his shoulder Ritsuka felt himself smile. "Yeah, I…kind of figured that."

Shooting the younger male a cocky grin he motioned to one of the benches where he'd set up a cooler filled with canteens and drinks. With a hearty laugh the Celtic Hero planted himself right beside the teenager downing a bottle of ice-cold water over his head. "So, you've fallen hard for my old teacher, can't exactly say I blame you, Master."

"I sorta figured you'd say that, out of everyone you probably know her the best." He nervously laughed taking a bottle of sealed up orange juice in hand. The harsh coldness of the bottle did a good job in somewhat calming down his fried nerves. "So you're…not angry?"

He looked at him with one wide eye. "Master, I've lived my life since leaving her tutelage my way and she's gone on living hers'. Who she lays with is her business and not mind, truth be told, any man who has the gut to approach her has my pity and respect." Grinning he winked at him. "You get more respect since you've shown yourself to be a pretty decent person." The two males shared a hearty laugh that echoed throughout mega-sized chamber.

"So…man-to-man, what are my chances?" Ritsuka finally said preparing himself for the worst.

Cú mouthed opened then closed enough, then it opened again only for now words to come out. The blue-haired Lancer looked at Ritsuka with a mix of frustration and annoyance. It was enough to make Ritsuka's heart rate considerable elevate.

"That's…kind of a tricky question."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what she thinks of you besides being worthy of calling you her Master. Hell, I don't know because I haven't been able to talk to her for almost a week!"

"Wait, what?! What do you mean you haven't talked to her for a week?"

"Exactly what I mean! She's been vanishing from everyone's sight since they started this stupid countdown to Valentine's Day! I mean I know she's never liked it, but this is something even _I've_ never seen before!" The Irish warrior exclaimed feeling his mounting frustrations finally boil over. Every time he thought he'd caught a glimpse of his old teacher it was gone as soon as his mind process it. "Not even Li Shuwen's been able to find her!"

Falling back a little Ritsuka looked at his Irish comrade in faint hopes he was joking or this was some weird dream. The more he stared the more he realized that wasn't the case. Scáthach's lust for battle was strong so she was usually willing to take challengers provided they caught her interest. Li was definitely one of those challengers. If she was avoiding him then… _Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder._ Shaking his head free of the confusion Ritsuka faced upwards looking the demigod square in the eye. "Cú, I know I've got about as much a chance with her as Lu Bu has at ever making sense, but I'm gonna do it. Even if she rejects me," _Scratch that, WHEN she rejects me._ "I still want her to know that I…she won't kill me for that, will she?"

Crossing his arms the blue-haired Servant knitted his brow in thought. "I…don't think so. I mean it's not like she'll incinerate you, laugh at you, or run you through with one of her spears. She'll probably lecture you though."

Even if the answer wasn't particularly comforting it was enough for Ritsuka. Looking down at his knees he realized even if Scáthach did chastise him it'd be worth it. He couldn't live with these feelings bottled up inside, he'd met several people who'd had their lives negatively affected by keeping their true feelings stored up inside of them. He didn't want to be one of them. Standing up he faced towards the door. "Then I better get practicing."

"Practicing? One what?"

"On giving her a Valentine's chocolate. Like I said…I just want her to know how I feel about her. What better way to do that then make her a hopefully decent snack to enjoy for a day?"

Ireland's Child of Light looked like he was about to ferry him off with his blessings before an invisible jolt of lightning shot through him. His face went stone cold and his gaze became sharp. "Hey, Master, not to be picky, but…hasn't that Archer been helping out in making Valentine's Day chocolates?"

"EMIYA? Yes, he is. Why?"

In a flash the Irishman had wrapped his arm around the younger male with a wolfish grin coloring his feral face. "Then in that case you're in for a treat, Master, or should I say I'm going to teach you how to make a treat. One that'll have Scáthach licking chocolate off her lips all evening."

Though he should have been jumping up in joy at having Cú Chulainn's blessings and even his help something in his smile made Ritsuka's whole body shudder in fear. "U-Uh, Cú, a-are you feeling okay? I-I mean i-it's no trouble-"

"No! I swear on my spear, I'll help you cook a Valentine's Chocolate so great it'll blow anything made by that white-haired bastard's out of the water!" Thundered the demonic spear wielder gripping Ritsuka's shoulder so tightly it was beginning to hurt. A maniac fire had been lit in his eyes and he feared nothing short of a torrential rain storm would be enough to quench it.

 _Why do I feel like I just set myself up to the point Scáthach blowing off my confession wouldn't be so bad?_ The Japanese youth thought feeling his face beginning to turn a little blue.

* * *

It seemed almost laughable how quickly two days had come and gone. When Ritsuka woke up on Valentine's Day he was half-expecting to find one of his female Servants curled up against his body slumbering the morning away. Even though Caster Cú had put up several protective runes around his room to prevent unwanted entry his paranoia persisted. Now as the promised day had arrived all he had to worry about was staying alive and not making a fool of himself in front of arguable one of the most dangerous women in all of Chaldea.

The minute he stepped out the door he knew it would be the toughest battle he'd ever fight.

And he'd been right.

Several Servants had made chocolates for another person, in some cases three or more people making them for the exact same person. After that things didn't end well.

Apparently Nero and Tamamo got into a fight that ended with them blasting their way through the walls arguing over some guy named "Hakuno". Shakespeare had gone and pissed off Fran by mentioning someone named "Caules" while Semiramis was gunning for him for implying she felt something for Shiro Amakusa. Lightning and poison flew through the hallways like darts annihilating anything unfortunate enough to be in their path. As several had predicted Brynhild snapped…and was now after just about every male in the facility, blasting holes the size of garages everywhere she went when she wasn't slicing and dicing everything with her absurdly huge spear. Ishtar, upon hearing of Gilgamesh's affections for Artoria decided she'd get back at him through the woman he once desired, despite the fact the blonde-haired Saber wanted absolutely nothing to do with the golden-clad hero. Naturally this lead the whole of her knights to spring into action. Gilgamesh sat back and watched the whole thing commenting on how lovely it was having "his Saber" fight for his love. Archer EMIYA promptly shot an arrow at him resulting in what one could only describe as "death volleyball"…with explosive arrows and projectiles.

And last but nowhere near least…was Medb.

"CU CHULAINN!"

"WOMAN! HEAR ME NOW AND FOREVER, NEVER, NOT EVEN IF YOU TORE MY LIMBS OFF AND CHAINED ME DOWN WOULD I EVER SPEND ONE NIGHT IN YOUR BEDCHAMBER!"

Ritsuka thought North America was bad, this was actually worst.

"Why the hell did I ever take this job again?" He questioned while he hid behind a piece of debris as several bolts of fire, lightning, pure energy, and even body parts, flew through the air like bullets. Nestled tightly in between his arms was his personally wrapped chocolate, the same one he and Cú had spent two days working on. He'd be damned if he let anything happen to it.

"Mas~ter…" An innocence, near child-like voice echoed beside him.

Eyes wide Ritsuka turned to his right to find a pair of supernatural golden eyes staring back at him. "K-K-K-K-Kiyohime…"

The draconic young girl crawled towards him, an eerie smile covering her seemingly harmless face. "I…baked you…some chocolate, I was hoping we could…share it, together."

"HANDS OFF HIM DRAGON! HE'S MINE!"

Months of combat instinct kicked in allowing Ritsuka to hightail it out of there as Boudica crashed into the blue-haired Servant bashing her head with his shield. He didn't look back as a tower of fire erupted from behind him cooking his already sweating skin. His heart skipped a beat as a shadow fell over him. Silently he braced himself for whatever fate his new pursuer had in store for him.

"Be still, Master."

The voice, deep and commanding, yet enchanting in its own way. "S-Scáthach?" He knew for a fact he saw her blood-red eyes, those were the last things he saw before the whole world went entire black.

* * *

"Ooooooh, my head." Ritsuka groaned feeling a killer pounding in his head the likes of which that made it feel like his skull was about to split out.

"The pain will pass, it appears the rune I used to knock you out was a tad bit stronger than I wanted it to be." The god-slayer sounded through the haze.

"Well, considering I'm alive, I guess that's nothing to worry about" He responded attempting to raise his head. Slowly but surely the pain began to recede allowing his vision to clear up greatly. Steadily the inside of his room came into focus. "Scathach?" Turning his head to his right hoping to find the Lancer-Class Servant he called out for her again, "Sca…tha…" And upon seeing her had his mouth turn into sandpaper.

The red-eyed Servant kept her smile held in as her Master drunk in her appearance- a cream-colored turtle-neck that reached past her waist and nothing else, literally. It fit so snuggly over her body her nipples were able to poke themselves out through the fabric, a fact she was sure Ritsuka's took immediate notice of. Her long pale yet beautiful legs were on clear display for him.

His hands rubbed his eyes in an attempt to dispel the illusion, when he pulled his hands away the illusion remained. Flattening his hand he smacked himself wincing at the momentary pain. Cracking his eyes open he found Scáthach standing before him, a thin smiling tugging at her lips. Ritsuka looked around for anything to splash over his face.

"You're not dreaming." She finally chuckled reaching out and caressing his cheek. Taking solace in his confused frown she reached for his hands and pulled him up to his feet. Hand-in-hand she guided him over to the couch where he found two packages and a collection of canned drinks lying on the table. At her command he sat down with her taking her place beside him. Wordlessly she reached for one of the packages and tore the wrapping away to reveal a heart-shaped case with a red spear plunged into it. After a nervous shuffle she turned to Ritsuka and presented it to the Japanese Master. "Happy…Valentine's Day…Ritsuka."

Mouth sealed shut and eyes wide as the moon he accepted the chocolate with trembling hands. Slowly but surely as the teenager came to grips with what was happening a smile began to form on Scathach's face. Ritsuka wasn't blind to it, slowly a similar smile began to creep up on his face well. With a small spark of courage flickering in his chest he reached over and offered her the personally-crafted chocolate he'd made for her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Scathach."

"As your lover, I accept." She smiled causing his face to falter. "You doubt the truth of my words?"

"N-N-No, it's not that! I-It's just…I mean, of all the men you've been with and could be with…" Swallowing the lump in his throat be pointed towards himself. "Why me? What makes me so special?"

Scathach didn't directly answer him. What she did do was unwrap his chocolate and take several tasting bites. With every second her lips curved upwards in an approving smirk until half the delicious dessert was gone. After wiping her mouth she reached out and caressing Ritsuka's crimson cheek. "I chose to accept your love because you proved to be man worthy of my affections. Master, no, Ritsuka, when I first met you, I admittedly didn't think much of you. I took you on as my student, and against my initial doubts you matured into a capable warrior, Master, and man. Though you know my reputation…you've never let that stop you when interacting with me. Back in my time such an attitude would have been enough to have your head removed from your body, but," Shutting her eyes the violet-haired beauty leaned in close pushing their lips together. An age old fire swelled inside of Scathach causing her already warm body to heat up considerably. "To me, in a long line of warriors, princes, and kings…you distinguished yourself in my eyes, making me proud to be your teacher. When I stood beside you, you saw me not as a goddess, not as a queen, or even a Servant…you saw me as a woman, even after I told you not."

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that. I know it must have been a blow to your pride." The teenager apologized looking away.

Giggling Scathach traced a line down his cheek. "At first it did annoy me, but in time I realized that's something else that made you different from previous men. Seeing me as a woman didn't hinder your opinion of me, in fact I…" Now it was the Lancer's turn to look away as a small blush crept up upon her face. "Even when surrounded by others…your mind never wavered far from me. I found that a little…touching."

The spark in his chest grew into a kindled fire. His fingers still trembling a little he reached out and placed his hand on the Servant's waist. "To be honest…you're a pretty hard person to forget about."

"Didn't I tell you flattery would get you nowhere with me?" She deadpanned.

For once he didn't shrink back from her stone cold expression. He smiled, "Scathach, aren't you the one who told me to always speak my mind?"

Slowly the eons old woman's frown transformed into a joyful smile. Without a second doubt she allowed herself to fall forward into Ritsuka's arms, her head burying itself in the crux of his neck. She felt both his arms wrap around her waist fully embracing her.

Sometime later and they broke apart, their food spread out before them and the TV alight as one of Ritsuka's favorite romantic comedies played. Like his father he had a soft spot for them, a trait he told him had helped him get together with his mother. With Scathach leaning on his shoulder Ritsuka couldn't help but laugh at his father's unknowing foreshadowing of his son's lover life. Stealing a glance at the content Lancer at his side he realized he'd allow the universe to get in that one joke, it had after all worked out rather well.

"So…um, what happens now?" The teenager asked as the movie credits began to roll with the two of them still snuggled up side by side.

When Scathach laughed again Ritsuka thought that was when the dream was going to end and he'd wake up alone in his bed. Only when he felt the soft touch of her fingers against his cheek did he realize once and for all it wasn't dream, and they were only getting started. "Well, now that we've eaten, we've watched a movie, the only thing left is mark each other, or is the term 'fuck like there's no tomorrow' more accurate?" Just for the blush on his face using such vulgar language was enough. As he tried to take in air to form words the warrior woman made her move in smashing their lips together. His resistance to her actions lasted less than a second. Both her hands fell over his shoulders as his hips encircled her hips. Straddling him she made sure to grind exactly against his against his waist. She could feel his erection through his jeans, begging to be released. Taking one of his hands off her hips she guided him down to her undies; she granted him the access of one finger against her wet clit to let him know how serious she was. Once he got the hang of things she moved her hand onto his groan, where she felt his member through the rapidly forming tent in his pants. "I think we both know what happens next, don't we, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka didn't have much to say, not that any words could describe the impassioned feelings running through him, temporarily replacing the blood in his veins. He definitely knew his blood was bumping in one area in particular. For fear of further embarrassment he avoided looking down, which inevitably meant looking away from Scathach.

Gently grasping the corner of his face the wine-haired Lancer turned his head so they were eye to eye. Him looking into her mystical, enchanting blood-colored eyes. "Am I that undesirable as a woman?"

"N-No, n-never! I…I…I just...after everything we've been through…everything you are…and I'm not I…don't want to screw things up." The Japanese teenager admitted feeling ashamed of himself for hurting the millennia old woman's feelings. Sitting a little more upright he tightened his hold on her hips. Inhaling then exhaling he spoke, hoping he didn't screw up his first, and hopefully, last relationship. "I'm just…scared that I'm going to end up failing you."

Wearing a smile less than five people had seen she cupped the young teenager's face. Another kiss followed, one that Ritsuka didn't even try to shy away from. "You've fought enemies and warriors from history's most turbulent and darkest eras, faced forces beyond human comprehension. You've befriended the best and worst of humanity, yet the idea of failing me makes you tremble in fear?"

Acting on pure emotion he buried himself in the crux of her neck, squashing her breasts against his chest. He didn't care about the feel of his erection grinding up against her legs, only the hearth-like heat her body provided for him and him for her. "You're…Scathach, you're the most important person I've ever met. You're an incredibly woman, one I…I couldn't live with myself if I ever let you down."

Running a silky hand through his black spiky locks Scathach sighed in content joy. "Ritsuka, you know I live by high standards, standards that to many may seem ridiculous and even inhuman, but I set them up because I know my students can live up to them. I gave you the aid of my spear because of the standards I had for a Master, you met them. For my standards as a lover…" Pulling away she gave him what could only have been described as a smile from a goddess. "You've surpassed them all. You loved me for who I was, all my dark glory and blood-stained beauty. You've given me your heart, and now I'm going to give you mine. Never will I regret that choice."

Hearing those words Ritsuka felt a lone tear slide down his right cheek. Giggling the Servant wiped it away with her finger. Smiling he caressed her face with his left hand, enjoying the feel of her wine-colored strands brushing up against his skin. "Then I'll never regret the choice either." As confirmation of his answer Scathach wrapped both her arms around his neck and brought his lips against hers, he eagerly returned the gesture by forcing her onto her back where her legs proceeded to tighten around his waist. One hand remained looped around her waist while the other ran the length of her dark hair. Every few seconds they broke apart was punctuated by heavy breathing followed the sound of their lips smacking against each other again. Subconsciously his hand began to dip underneath Scathach's sweater, not that she minded since she was messaging the base of his neck.

During one of their brief pauses Scathach acted fast and tore away Ritsuka's t-shirt leaving his exposed upper body. A hot blush consumed her lover's face as she examined the slight buildup of muscles and scars he'd gained over the course of his adventures. One scar in particular stood out for her- a jagged one extending from his right side ribcage up to where his heart would have been. She'd heard the story of that scar from Mashu, how Quetzalcoatl had very nearly bisected her Master with her saw-tooth sword. Scathach wasn't one for grudges, but the very thought of someone coming that close to ending Ritsuka's life left her feeling immense, near palpable anger. Even after they'd met and made peace a part of her couldn't shake the animosity, not helping was the fact the Aztec goddess had seemingly developed a romantic interest in Ritsuka _because_ he managed to survive such a blow. Ritsuka and the others saw it as a bandage of honor, Scathach saw it as an unfortunate reminder.

"Scathach," His voice shattered her thoughts like an arrow hitting its mark. His hand was wrapped around hers', delicately caressing her palm with his thumb. "Sorry about scaring you." He said giving her an apologetic smile.

"What makes you think this affects me? You and I both knew the risks of this venture, so would should I shed tears or forward my brow in worry?" She challenged.

His response was to laugh and kiss her hand, as if he were a prince and she were some princess. Usually she was annoyed by such affectionate displays, but in Ritsuka's case she'd make an exception. Slipping her hand away she grasped his face and pulled him in close so they were almost noise to noise. "If anything, you should be worrying about satisfying me. As Cu must have told you, I am not an easy woman to please."

There was something undeniably sexy about her predatory smirk. Finding a level of calm and cool and he didn't know he possessed moved his hand beneath her undies, grasping her flawless, beautifully shaped ass. "I guess I'll do what I always do, give it my best."

"Such words to say to a woman who's laid with more men than you can count, taken more lives than you can imagine, and lived longer than perhaps even some gods." Scathach chided placing a quick kiss against his lips. "I'll be the judge of your 'best'."

With a mutual smile Ritsuka lifted the Irish Servant into his arms; Scathach joyously wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder as he carried her over to their bed. She'd made love in a number of places, some decent and others not so much. Ritsuka's bed was a queen-sized mattress with freshly made sheets and pure white pillows. To her it was a perfect place to give herself to the man she'd come to respect and even love. In her eyes it push the lavish dwellings of all her other lover's to shame with how simple and straight forward it was.

Gently he laid her down on the bed, grasping the corners of her sweater with his trembling, somewhat sweaty hands. Shooting him a loose smile she overlaid his fingers with hers, and then raised them upwards. Just like with him she was now shirtless and bare before her lover. And by bear I mean completely naked from the waist up, her double D-cup breasts at least openly hanging in the air.

Scathach took a moment to pride herself in the open-mouthed stupor she'd sent Ritsuka in. Almost every man she'd met had been blown away by her unclothe beauty, and the Japanese Master was no exception to the rule. Smirking she wiped away some of the sweat that had built up on her breasts from keeping them hidden in that baggy turtleneck. Sure it had done its job, but it still had been just a little too uncomfortable for Scathach's tastes. She needed a cool down, and luckily said cooldown was right in front of her.

"Don't be shy, Master, these are yours now, play with them as you will." Her sensual voice penetrated deep into his skull. With one hand she seized the back of his hand and guided it to her right breasts. A second of hesitation followed before he latched onto her pink nipple, his tongue running along the buddle nerve sending waves of pleasure through her body. Scathach arched back a little, somewhat taken back by how hot and wet Ritsuka's lips were. Her hands slid across the sheets causing her to recline thus giving Ritsuka an even better hold on her breasts. As one of his lips suckled her tit the other found its way to her remaining breast and began to fondle it. Moving one right hand she grasped a handful of her lover's black locks as he orally pleasured her pink nipple. Down below she could feel herself grower wetter by the second. "My nipples, you've fantasized about playing with them, haven't you?" Scathach whispered through her blushing face. Ritsuka didn't answer her verbally, his response was to suckle her tits with a little more force than before. For Scathach that was all she needed to know.

Ritsuka had long wondered what it would be like to kiss and pleasure a woman's breasts. The older Servants had teased him relentless saying once he felt "a true woman's breasts" he'd be like a baby hooked on its mother's milk. So far their words were proving to be right on the money. Scathach's melon-like boobs were soft and smooth, and her nipples tasted like cherries. Their soft feel beneath his hands was more than enough reason for him to keep going, never mind the sensual moan the warrior woman released every time his tongue or fingers fell over her nipples. What made it even better was her soft hand continuously running through his black hair and at times gripping his skull so he remained in place. For Ritsuka those actions were enough to shatter any lingering doubts this was a dream or someone's sick idea of a joke. Pulling his lips away from her right breasts leaving a thin trail of saliva between them and her nipple he saw Scathach's entire face had gone red, a scarlet red that nicely contrasted to her dark purple hair. In between his pants he felt his member begging for release, to be driven core-deep into her no doubt soaking wet vagina. Grand as the thought was Ritsuka wanted to make this moment last, and make sure Scathach enjoyed it as much as him.

Moving his right hand to her nipple his left descended down towards her waist, where her soaked black panties lay. Scathach kept her eyes shut while maintaining a blissful smile on her face. When her blood-colored eyes popped open Ritsuka could see she was pleased with his actions. Two of his fingers dipped into her vagina beneath the black cloth.

"You're already so wet down there." The Japanese teen chuckled.

Sitting up so she could wrap her arms around his the Irish woman smiled. "It's your fault, _Master_. Are you going to be a man and do something about it?" The death goddess arched her body up when Ritsuka began jacking his fingers in and out of her clit as if it were a power tool. Hundreds of bolts of pure luxurious pleasure ran through her body causing her sexy and perfectly flawless body to break out into a new round of hot sweat. "Not bad for one so young." She whispered before pushing herself against her lover bringing their lips back together.

The two lovers held that position for all the pleasure it was providing the both of them. In addition to yet another hot kiss Scathach was having one of her tits fondled and she was being fingered, though she'd never admit it those were two of her favorite sexual activities. Ritsuka was not only feeling exotic taste of the Irish Lancer's lips but also the feel of her hot snatch. His fingers felt like they were in an oven, a hot moist oven whose heat ran the course of his entire body. He decided if nothing else, this would be the sole achievement of his life, pleasuring possibly the most beautiful and dangerous woman to ever walk the earth, at least in his opinion.

Penetrating the room was the heavy sound of Ritsuka's fingers jamming into Scathach's snatch, and the pair's increasingly heavier and hotter breather. It was clear something was going to give, and that something was Scathach.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Scathach's black panties were completely ruined and Ritsuka's entire hand was bathed in sticky white cum. Momentarily breaking away from his lips the Servant howled her release to the ceiling and beyond feeling all her juices gush out of her and onto her lover's active hand. Her Master held her as a torrent of cum exploded outwards and Scathach's entire body began to spasm from her first orgasm. Since their bodies were so close together Ritsuka felt every motion made by her body; it was ten times more stimulating than anything he'd ever felt.

They both fell back against the bed, Scathach's dark hair fanning out beneath them like a giant cushion. Ritsuka's hand was still buried deep within her clitoris, and he didn't have any plans on removing it any time soon. Their breaths were hot and heavy as their chests rose and fell with every passing minute. Ritsuka cracked one eye open and looked down at his handiwork. "I owe you another pair of undies."

A sweet chuckle left the woman's lips as she thrusted her hips forward causing another a burst of cum to shot forth. "Yes, you do. Some of the girls have been talking about wardrobe shopping, I believe as my lover you're obligated to go with me."

The idea of clothes shopping with Scathach sent a chill up Ritsuka's spine. While sure he thought the woman looked beautiful in anything, even that weird skin-tight suit she always wore, she could definitely rock modern clothing. Never mind how she'd look in swim wear such as bikinis and such. "Can't wait." Giving her a kiss to the cheek he removed his finger, and her soaked panties leaving her completely exposed before him. Fueled by his recent success the dark-haired youth trailed kisses down Scathach's body until he reached her still wet snatch. "Up for one more?"

Smiling down at him Scathach opened up her legs a little more giving her lover full access to her still burning vagina. "Is that even a question?"

Like a hungry wolf Ritsuka dove head first into her pussy, lapping up the left over cum from her last orgasm. His tongue flicked across her bud igniting a sensual lightning storm within the Irish Servant's body. She gripped the sheets in desperate attempts to remain composed, but it was a losing battle. With every flick of his tongue her body arched upwards a little causing her breasts to jiggle. Out of sheer instinct she wrapped her legs around her lover's head hoping to hold him in place. While she would enjoy another tit-fuck she wanted his lips on her vagina, now. Ritsuka was more than happy to oblige her by adding his fingers to the mix, the same two he'd used to make her cum earlier. A hot sigh fell from Scathach's mouth as her lower lips were now under triple assault.

"Yes…yes…right there…oh, yes." She muttered before breaking off into a trail of Irish gibberish. It'd been too long since someone had last eaten her out, and Ritsuka was doing a damn fine job of it. Deep within her the sexual fire that had been nurtured over the last couple of days was growing hotter and brighter. Oddly Scathach felt no shame in it, in fact she was actually pretty grateful for the emotions enveloping her at the moment. _Making love, being happy, these are the things being human means. I'd almost forgotten them._ That thought in hand she reached down with her right hand and began to ruffle Ritsuka's hair as if he were a child. _It seems you were the one who taught me this time, Ritsuka._ She smiled before throwing her mouth open in a wide howl as she came for the second time.

Ritsuka opened his mouth welcoming the white flood that was expunged from Scathach's pussy. Again, the other males had been right when they said nothing could compare to a woman's juices. An almost magically feeling fell over Ritsuka as his face was bathed in the Irish immortal's feminine nectar, he felt like he was floating on cloud nine. Without opening his eyes he continued to lick up her juices intent on leaving not even a droplet left. Based on the inflamed moans coming from Scathach herself she had little reason to object.

By the time Ritsuka laid back beside her Scathach had recovered from her orgasm. Lying back with her face red and her purple hair spread out with a smile she looked less like a goddess of death and more like a goddess of beauty, almost even an angel. Briefly opening her mouths and turning her head she peeked Ritsuka on the lips before whispering, "My turn now, let me turn you into a true man."

Ever since they'd begun Ritsuka's dick had been screaming for release, and at least Scathach granted it. Pulling down his pants and boxers she allowed his seven-inch cock to spring free. The Servant took a minute to marvel at it, running her finger up the white olive flesh before placing her lips against it. Having his cock kissed for the first time caused Ritsuka to jump, an action Scathach had been expecting as she was there to calm him down.

"Just sit back and let me do the work from here on it. Consider it my...treat to you." More butterfly kisses followed before Scathach did the one thing Ritsuka never in a million years through she'd do. Grinning she sandwiched his cock between her two double D-cup breasts. Fire swept up the teenager's face causing Scathach to giggle in amusement. "You've fantasized about this, haven't you? No need to feel ashamed. Because of your actions you shall be granted the honor of living out those fantasies now, and any time you wish in the future." His stunned face was the invitation she needed to begin grinding her melons against his rod. Unable to help it Ritsuka moaned out his pleasure at her actions while Scathach concealed her inner joy behind a coy smile. Looking down at his erect cock tip she lipped her lips then lashed out with her tongue, taking the hole tip in one go.

"AH! S-SCATHACH!" He would have cam right then and there if not for one last gram of self-control. Gnashing his teeth in an attempt to hold down the orgasm he began rocking his hips forward, increasing he friction between his cock and her breasts while pushing it deeper into Scathach's mouth. Ritsuka didn't bother asking her if she was enjoying this as the red blush on her face visible through her dark strands gave him the answer he needed. Mustering up his strength he increased his pace, and in turn Scathach did so as well. "Scaaaaaatthach!"

"Mmmmmm!"

"SCATHACH!"

As with every man she pleasured Ritsuka's hot seed exploded in her face, splattering her face and chest. His cock continued to shoot out cum like a volcano finally erupting after years of buildup. She happily opened herself up to the white lava that spewed forth, the sticky hot substance invigorating her body in ways she'd long forgotten. What didn't make its way into her mouth would eventually find its way their once the cum eruption came to an end, Scathach was in no hurry for that to happen. Ritsuka fell back against the bed, panting and exhausted but happy none the less. Once his cock stopped shooting white ropes into the air Scathach removed her fleshy pillows from his rod and fell onto her back. Cum was in her face and on her hair, and oddly enough she liked it. If Ritsuka's door were to open they'd see the two of them lying across from each other, one tired and the other covered in white. Briefly Scathach toyed with the idea of dropping the runes she'd planted on his door to ensure the night's events remained private.

 _Everyone will know eventually so we might as well keep this to ourselves._ She thought licking and scooping up the white residue. As she did this Ritsuka remained on his back catching his breath and still taking in the fact he'd just been blown by one of the most beautiful women in all of Chaldea.

Neither of them were sure how much time had passed, all that Scathach knew was that Ritsuka had regained enough strength to continue their lovemaking. Like a giant cat she stalked towards him on all fours coming to a stop just above his head. When he opened his eyes he found her above him, smiling. An exchange between their lips preceded the goddess positioning herself above his still erect member. They both inhaled and exhaled deeply before Scathach, guided by Ritsuka's somewhat shaky hands, impaled herself upon his member. An extubated sigh left the Lancer's lips upon being filled up to the brim.

"Your spear…is sharper and stronger than I first gave you credit for." She cooed running her hand along his red face. "Be ashamed of nothing, you have nothing to prove to those who came before you as none will come after." Scathach stated reaching down and kissing his forehead putting an end to his unvoiced worries. His grip on her hips grow tighter in confirmation that her words had reached him.

Returning her smile with one of his own Ritsuka began to thrust his hips upwards. His cock sliding through her moist cavern was just what she needed to rejuvenate her body. A long drawn out sigh of pleasure fell from her rosy lips as she got used to the ongoing feel of Ritsuka thrusting himself in and out of her. She could tell he was still new at this, she'd guide him through it.

It didn't take long for the two lovers to find a rhythm they were comfortable with. For Ritsuka seeing Scathach's face permanently twisted into a pleasurable grin was enough to renew his strength and thrust into her like his life depended on it. The way her breasts jiggled was mesmerizing in itself and he had to bite back the urge to attack them with his lips. Scathach had other ideas as she gripped both sides of his face and pulled him up so their tongues could engage in another fiery battle. In response to this his nails dug even deeper into her ass just as she tightened her hold on his body. The flames of passion that had been lit had caused both their bodies to break out in hot sweat.

As she rode her young lover Scathach felt all of her old self fall away. Everything from her pride as a warrior to distant sorrow as an immortal, all of it disappeared thanks to the actions of this one impressionable youth who'd stolen her heart. "MORE! RITSUKA!"

In that moment with her breasts held up against him, his cock wedged firmly inside of her steaming hot vagina, and his hands firmly gripping her ass Ritsuka felt he knew everything there was to know about the Witch of Dun Scaith. She was proud, she was powerful, she was wise, she was kind, she was beautiful, and she was his. "SCATHACH! YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! MORE!"

Both felt a lightning-like jolt run up their bodies, preludes to the mutual release they'd steadily worked towards.

"SCATHACH!"

"YES! DO IT! CUM INSIDE OF ME! PLEASE, RISTUKA!"

A fire in his eyes and chest the Japanese Master gripped his lover's rear end in a vice grip, and thrusted his hips forward with all of his might. "SCATHACH!"

With strength rivaling that of her own beloved spear white fire pierced the Celtic woman's insides and spread out through her entire body. "RITSUKAAA!"

Her inner walls clapped down allowing her own white juices to irradiate her lover's cock and caress it to her heart's content. Throwing back her head Scathach howled a sexual moan so great and echoing she was sure everyone in Chaldea could have heard it. She didn't care if they heard it, she didn't care if an army of vengeful female, and male, Servants lead by that insufferable Queen Medb busted the door down. She'd fight them all if it meant keeping her Master turned student turned lover to herself.

As his cum shot into her Ritsuka felt the last vestiges of his strength leave him causing him to topple backwards into the bed. He wasn't alone as Scathach fell with him, her beautiful violet hair covering them like a makeshift blanket. Their hands remained fashioned to their previous positions as the Japanese youth's cum continued to shoot upwards into the Celtic Lancer's pussy. Aftershocks wrecked their bodies as the exchange of fluids continued to take place completely uninterrupted.

The couple stayed in that position for who knew how long. Neither of them had the strength to look at the clock nor the will to try and guess how much time had passed. For all they cared the sun could have came up and everyone could have been in the mess hall enjoying breakfast. If that was the case let it be so, they'd enjoy a private meal by themselves-their second as a couple.

Once he was sure he'd completely emptied himself Ritsuka placed a chaste kiss onto his girlfriend's hand.

"You weren't half bad." Scathach murmured rolling her hips in an attempt to get one last rise out of him.

After a brief groan of pleasure where he shot one last burst inside of her Ritsuka chuckled and ran his hand up her backside. "You were incredible, Scathach."

Smiling against his shoulder she conceded, "Thank you for the compliment." Pushing herself up so she hovered above him she frowned at him. "Ritsuka, you wish to use the Holy Grail to remove my immortality, don't you?"

Despite the gushing torrent of shock and shame Ritsuka remained stalwart. Biting his lips a little he nodded his head preparing for whatever repercussions his secret planning would bring.

Suddenly he felt Scathach's soft lips upon his once again. "H-Huh?"

"You truly are an impossibly brave and foolish man, aren't you?" She whispered into his ear. "In all of our travels across time we've encountered a great many warriors and individuals who have used a grail for their own purposes. Now you would seek to do the same? And squander your wish on an impossible dream such as that?"

Sitting up he looked her in the eye, his face set and his breathing calm. "For you, yes. If I could give you a chance to live the life you always wanted, with or without me, then I'd do it. I know it's selfish and stupid, but…to me, Scathach, you're worth it."

For a time all they the two did was stare at each other, neither saying a word or allowing any of their emotions to poke through. Remarkable Scathach was the first to crack. Just as she did an hour before she threw herself into the Japanese teenager's arms, her hands wrapping around his sides. "That's okay, maybe because I…want to be selfish for once in my life too. You're a young man barely on the crisp of adulthood, and you've given yourself to me, a goddess of death, a witch, a queen. I…can't help but feel like I've robbed you of something." His counter to her words was evident in the way he tightened his hold on her, comforting her. "Even if your wish can't be granted, even if I remain immortal…I want to spend as much time as I can with you because," With barely an inch separating them the spear-wielder smiled at him, once more connecting their foreheads. "You are my man, and I am your woman."

Ritsuka didn't give some witty comeback, though he could have. Still holding her in his arms he fell back allowing her to use him as a pillow. Based on Scathach's content sighs she had little objection. "I love you, Scathach, and Happy Valentine's Day."

"I love you too, Ritsuka, and thank you for being my first Valentine's." She whispered.

When they awoke they'd venture out and see what kind of damages their allies had managed to reek on the facility. Ritsuka and Scathach knew for a fact they'd be getting a lot of strange looks and glares for their relationship, but they didn't care. Scathach herself would gladly take any complaints or comments to be made about their union.

She couldn't say their future was bright, they still had much work to do in saving human history and staying alive. But for once, Scathach looked to tomorrow, and for the first time in centuries, she felt a flame of excitement burn in her chest.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **I'm definitely going to be coming back to this couple since there's a wellspring of stories I think I can write about using them. *cough* summertime *cough***

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


End file.
